utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanipan.
Kanipan. is an utaite notable to having her username often displayed graphically as (V)・∀・(V)nicopedia.. Her username means "bread of the form of the crab".Youtube channel In the past, she produced videos very rapidly and has sung about 350 solo covers and 80 collabs. However, recently, she has slowed down and uploaded less frequently. She occasianally sings covers on other languages, such as Thai, English, and Finish. She is able to speak English at a near-native levelnicopedia. Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs (2008.06.17) # "＜エアーマンが倒せない（Ver.3.0）" (2010.06.11) # "＜エアーマンが倒せない（Ver.3.0）" (2010.06.11) # "聖戦と死神 -Sound Horizon- を演じてみたかにぱん。といさじ" (2008.06.10) # "レッツゴー！陰陽師を歌ってみたとは限らない。" (2008.06.10) # "【朧月】カンタレラ　キー+3をビクビクしながら歌ってみた" (2008.06.10) # "聖戦と死神 -Sound Horizon- を演じてみたかにぱん。といさじ" (2008.06.10) # "組曲『MOTHER』（改　かにぱん。）" (2008.06.10) # "Suite NicoNicoVideo-remix- " (2008.06.10) # "レッツゴー！陰陽師を歌ってみたとは限らない。" (2008.06.10) # "＜A medley of masterpiece !!!" (2008.06.10) # "組曲『ニコニコ動画』を歌ってみたかにぱん。（改（改））" (2008.06.10) # "Ievan Polkka -Loituma- を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月（改）" (2008.06.11) # "ハナマル☆センセイション" (2008.06.11) # "Ievan Polkka -Loituma- を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月（改）" (2008.06.11) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E- を歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2008.06.11) # "森のキノコにご用心（通称VIP先生）　を歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2008.06.11) # "最終鬼畜全部蟹（改）" (2008.06.11) # "狂気の読み上げソフトになったかにぱん。と朧月" (2008.06.12) # "ＲＥＳＰＥＣＴ！（ニコニコ海賊団）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.06.12) # "＜夏はマシンガン を叫んでみたかにぱん。" (2008.06.12) # "狂気の読み上げソフトになったかにぱん。と朧月" (2008.06.12) # "ＲＥＳＰＥＣＴ！（ニコニコ海賊団）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.06.12) # "＜組曲『ONE PIECE』歌ってみぱん。（改4）" (2008.06.12) # "＜エネコン《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》メドレー" (2008.06.12) # "メガメガユカイ" (2008.06.13) # "ベルベットルームに入ったら(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。（改）" (2008.06.13) # "蟹島パンナが「檄！帝国華撃団（改）」を歌った場合。" (2008.06.13) # "起き抜け忍(V)・∀・(V)レゲエ" (2008.06.13) # "＜カニパンマンをカニーダムに歌ってみぱん。(Full　改)" (2008.06.13) # "マッチョなポリスが追いかけてくるよ。" (2008.06.13) # " ∀･(V)＜変形合体（自重しないVer）" (2008.06.13) # "＜すぺしゃるらいふ！" (2008.06.13) # "＜Your Gravitation！" (2008.06.13) # "Smiles and Tears " (2008.06.13) # "＜Nico sensation" (2008.06.13) # "Ark-Sound Horizon- 歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2008.06.13) # "高音出してみた。" (2008.06.13) # "＜Princess Bride！を" (2008.06.13) # "＜ねぇ、…しようよ！！！！！！！！１１１" (2008.06.13) # "＜ELECTRIKANI COMMUNIKANION（改）" (2008.06.13) # "Scarborough Fair " (2008.06.13) # "GreenSleeves " (2008.06.13) # "Puff　" (2008.06.13) # "you were there -ICO- " (2008.06.13) # "はるかなる故郷 -FFⅤ- " (2008.06.13) # "くちミューで億千万（Ver2.0）" (2008.06.13) # "バナナナナのうた" (2008.06.13) # "冬もマシンガンを加速させてから叫んでみぱん。" (2008.06.13) # "＜冬もマシンガン　も叫んでみたかにぱん。" (2008.06.13) # "＜ロックマンとか　その３" (2008.06.14) # "＜ロックマンとか　その２" (2008.06.14) # "＜ロックマンとか　その１" (2008.06.14) # "PCゲームソングいろいろ歌ってみたかにぱん。" (2008.06.14) # "←蒼い蟹" (2008.06.16) # "青春いいじゃないかにぱん。" (2008.06.16) # "＜蟹のフーガ（改）" (2008.06.16) # "＜ジェイデッカー歌ってみた。" (2008.06.16) # "＜ぽぽたんきす" (2008.06.16) # "←モノクロームかにぱん。" (2008.06.16) # "←Burning Like a Boiled-crab" (2008.06.16) # "＜Agape（改）" (2008.06.16) # "書の魔獣 -Sound Horizon- " (2008.06.16) # "RAINBOW GIRL～ニジゲンの(V)・∀・(V)～" (2008.06.16) # "(V)-∀-(V)＜錯乱坊キッス！" (2008.06.16) # "雷神の系譜 -Sound Horizon- を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2008.06.17) # "＜蟹がくれたあの日。" (2008.06.17) # "ゲーセン行けないから歌うことにしたかにぱん。" (2008.06.17) # "＜危険なゴールド" (2008.06.17) # "ダンシング・ジャンク　" (2008.06.17) # "＜デイドリームジェネレーション（改）" (2008.06.17) # "かに丸とぱん太郎で四方八方肘鉄砲" (2008.06.17) # "＜あっちの世界はほっちっち" (2008.06.17) # "雷神の系譜 -Sound Horizon- を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2008.06.17) # "＜神無月の蟹" (2008.06.18) # "＜RHYTHM EMOTION" (2008.06.19) # "＜青い童話" (2008.06.19) # "←SCATPAN（Full）" (2008.06.19) # "＜なすにぇどごにゃあああああああああああああああああああ" (2008.06.19) # "＜七転八起☆至上主義" (2008.06.19) # "＜微熱Go Tight！！" (2008.06.19) # "＜いただきマンボで、うっ！" (2008.06.20) # "＜うずをまいてみた。" (2008.06.20) # "＜Red Angel" (2008.06.20) # "謳う丘に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が謳ってた。" (2008.06.21) # "謳う丘に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が謳ってた。" (2008.06.21) # "＜ろまさま" (2008.06.22) # "恋人を射ち堕とした日 -Sound Horizon- " (2008.06.22) # "ワイリーステージに歌詞つけた（Ｆｕｌｌ）" (2008.06.22) # "＜ニコニコ動画物語.WAVを" (2008.06.24) # "＜Colors" (2008.07.08) # "The end of 1000 years 　を歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2008.07.19) # "The end of 1000 years 　を歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2008.07.19) # "時の旅人" (2008.07.20) # "空駆ける天馬" (2008.07.20) # "マイバラード～ニコ厨からのメッセージ～" (2008.07.20) # ":。.ﾟ･:ﾟ:(V)・∀・(V):･.ﾟ:ﾟ。･:慟哭ノ雨" (2008.07.20) # "＜蟹だらけの未来" (2008.07.20) # "＜ぱぱんぱんとバトルだ！" (2008.07.20) # " ∀・(V)＜あうあうあ。" (2008.07.20) # "永遠の少年を演じてみたかにぱん。" (2008.07.20) # "空駆ける天馬" (2008.07.20) # "時の旅人" (2008.07.20) # "マイバラード～ニコ厨からのメッセージ～" (2008.07.20) # "＜夏来にけらし　衣干すてふ　天の香具山" (2008.07.20) # "←最終鬼畜男女蟹" (2008.07.23) # "＜過去曲地獄（改）　その３" (2008.07.25) # "＜過去曲地獄（改）　その２" (2008.07.25) # "＜過去曲地獄（改）　その１" (2008.07.25) # "＜過去曲地獄（改）　その４" (2008.07.26) # "＜過去曲地獄（改）　その５" (2008.07.27) # "＜過去曲地獄（改）　その６" (2008.07.28) # "＜ときめきオーバークロック" (2008.08.01) # "組曲「懐古」を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2008.08.01) # "＜断罪の蟹" (2008.08.04) # "＜ぱわわ" (2008.08.08) # "＜暑くなれ！！！！！！！１１" (2008.08.09) # "＜恋愛CHU！" (2008.08.10) # "三　蟹走Mind" (2008.08.12) # "＜Kanimelldansen -Remix-" (2008.08.27) # " ∀･(V)＜Princess Brave! も" (2008.08.27) # "巫女みこ動画（蟹）" (2008.09.06) # "日本で５番目にエネコン強いかにぱん。（改）" (2008.09.06) # "＜ロコロコのうた。" (2008.09.07) # "は大変なコマンド入力とかします" (2008.09.07) # "＜ｴﾈﾐｰｺﾝﾄﾛｰﾗﾌﾞ升！" (2008.09.07) # "＜患部で止まってすぐ入力～狂気の愛犬ロボてつ～" (2008.09.07) # "＜コマンド入力しなさいっ！" (2008.09.07) # "やってけ！コマンド入力やってみたかにぱん。" (2008.09.08) # "＜黄色いエネコン" (2008.09.08) # "←Princess Enecon！" (2008.09.08) # "かにぱん。社長、パンカスからお電話です。" (2008.09.08) # "城之内コマンドを入力してみたかにぱん。" (2008.09.08) # "E.M.コントローラーは(V)・∀・(V)の嫁" (2008.09.08) # "スペースかにぱんコーポレーション５" (2008.09.08) # "you were there -ICO- を歌ってみたかにぱん。(Full)" (2008.09.08) # "Ievan Polkka -Loituma-を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月(Ver.2008)" (2008.09.09) # "《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》＜B4Ｕ！" (2008.09.09) # "＜Ｂ４Ｕ！" (2008.09.09) # "エネコンかにぱん。ワールド" (2008.09.09) # "＜Final Killer Command" (2008.09.09) # "ビッグブリッジに行ったら(V)・∀・(V)がコマンド入力してた。" (2008.09.09) # "Ievan Polkka -Loituma-を歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月(Ver.2008)" (2008.09.09) # "Eight Melodies(MOTHER)" (2008.09.13) # "StarDust -Sound Horizon- を歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2008.09.15) # "(V)青春ロケット(V)" (2008.09.26) # "ﾔﾝﾏｰﾆ(V)・∀・(V)ﾔﾝｶｰﾆ" (2008.10.05) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】WANTED!（かにぱん。）【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.10.05) # "＜ナイト・オブ・コマンド・オブ・かにぱん。" (2008.10.14) # "森之宮神療所に行ったらまた(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2008.10.20) # "森之宮神療所に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2008.10.20) # "森之宮神療所に行ったらやっぱり(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2008.10.21) # "FF「チョコボのテーマ」をオカニインコが歌ってみた" (2008.11.02) # "＜Da School Rap！" (2008.11.15) # "＜英雄の詩" (2008.11.18) # "【恋薬師】OPムービー「凛と咲きたり、乙女花」" (2008.11.24) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.01　ノーザンクラブ" (2008.11.26) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.02　ぱん・で・らいおん。" (2008.11.27) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.03　蟹座★午後九時Don't be late" (2008.11.28) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】歌え！クリスマス～ジングルベル～【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.12.23) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】歌え！クリスマス～ジングルベル～【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.12.23) # "＜螺旋蟹廊" (2008.12.24) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.04　Welcome To My PanCrab's Night！What 'bout my star？" (2009.01.03) # "＜蟹のように、ﾊﾟﾝのように（改）" (2009.01.18) # "＜ELECTRIKANI COMMUNIKANION（改２）" (2009.01.19) # "【どや】桜坂（ＧＡＬ文字ver）歌ってみた" (2009.01.24) # "＜鋼のメシヤ" (2009.01.24) # "POLLYANNA~I Believe In You~（MOTHER）" (2009.01.29) # "DQ3借りたらバグってたから実況する。５" (2009.02.01) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。（まさかのその３）" (2009.02.05) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その９" (2009.02.06) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その８" (2009.02.06) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その７" (2009.02.06) # "＜Luvly,Merry-Go-Round　" (2009.02.14) # "ロマサガのバトル２に歌詞つけた。" (2009.02.14) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その１０" (2009.02.19) # "＜炉心融蟹" (2009.03.06) # "＜蟹音ぱん。の消失-DEAD END-" (2009.03.12) # "＜Akihaba-La(Ver.2009)" (2009.03.14) # "←SCATPAN（改）" (2009.03.15) # "ジェラートの丘に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2009.03.23) # "＜天城越え。" (2009.03.23) # "まっがーれ(V)すぺくたくる" (2009.04.14) # "KANI　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　.EXE" (2009.04.16) # "＜Justice to Believe　" (2009.04.18) # "＜NicoNico Meteor-Shower" (2009.04.24) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E- を歌ってみたかにぱん。（Ver.2009）" (2009.04.28) # "女性２人だけどサンドリヨンを歌ってみた（蟹のオードブル）" (2009.05.04) # "女性２人だけどサンドリヨンを歌ってみた（蟹のオードブル）" (2009.05.04) # "＜ロストシンフォニー" (2009.05.06) # "とキノコと５月病　- rawest forest -" (2009.05.08) # "とキノコと５月病　- rawest forest -" (2009.05.08) # "インド人の消失　を合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2009.05.11) # "インド人の消失　を合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2009.05.11) # "＜play the tragedy" (2009.06.17) # "月下の決闘者を歌ってみたいさぱん。（改）" (2009.06.21) # "月下の決闘者を歌ってみたいさぱん。（改）" (2009.06.21) # "＜カニタレラ（Ver.KANITO）" (2009.06.22) # "＜Bread★Rock Shooter" -English ver.- (2009.06.22) # "＜ダブルウリアッ上。" -English ver.- (2009.06.22) # "＜カニオとパンデレラ。" (2009.06.23) # "＜かにふみ" (2009.06.23) # "＜MELT(Band edition remix+)" (2009.06.23) # "＜DayBread" (2009.06.23) # "＜永久に続く五戦譜" (2009.06.23) # "＜siGrE　" (2009.06.23) # "＜過去曲地獄　番外編" (2009.06.25) # "＜オラはにんきぱん。" (2009.07.04) # "＜Princess Bride！を歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2009.07.11) # "＜ナイト・オブ・ボイス・オブ・ぱん・オブ・かに。" (2009.08.09) # "magnet 歌ってみたいさぱん。" (2009.08.11) # "女性二人だし magnet 歌ってみた（蟹のオードブル）" (2009.08.11) # "magnet 歌ってみたいさぱん。" (2009.08.11) # "女性二人だし magnet 歌ってみた（蟹のオードブル）" (2009.08.11) # "＜炉心融蟹（改）" (2009.08.13) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】A THOUSAND DREAMERS（全部ルフィ）【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.08.16) # "＜蟹の歌" (2009.09.03) # "＜蟹の詩" (2009.09.06) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】Family【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.09.08) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】Family【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.09.08) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ウィーアー！（Band Edition）【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.09.09) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ウィーアー！（Band Edition）【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.09.09) # "←サイボーグカニちゃん（おまけつき）" (2009.09.12) # "＜くちミューで億千万（Ver3.0）" (2009.09.16) # "＜隣に・・・" (2009.10.07) # "＜最高速度分離の歌（初音ミクの消失再翻訳）" (2009.10.13) # "＜蟹表ラバーズ" (2009.10.13) # "＜とおせんぽ" (2009.10.20) # "＜SCATPAN'S WORLD" (2009.10.28) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】RESPECT！【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.11.08) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】RESPECT！【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.11.08) # "冬もマシンガンを再翻訳してから叫んでみぱん。" (2009.12.08) # "＜帰ってこいよ！！！！！！！！！１１１" (2009.12.10) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】YOU ARE THE ONE【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.12.23) # "＜YOU ARE THE ONE　" (2009.12.23) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】YOU ARE THE ONE【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.12.23) # "＜only my railgun" (2009.12.23) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】YATO　オマケのオマケ" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.12.24) # "＜のろいのめかﾞに。" (2009.12.25) # "＜のろいのめかﾞに。" (2009.12.25) # "＜サンドスクレイぱん。" (2009.12.25) # "＜速遅ラバーズ" (2009.12.28) # "＜君をのせて／つれて（パズーっぽく？）" (2010.01.03) # "＜デイドリームジェネレーション本気でトレースた。" (2010.01.06) # "＜No Life Queen　" (2010.01.07) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.01.23) # "＜恋愛さーきゅれーしょん　" (2010.02.09) # "トゥルダダダラバーズを合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.02.12) # "トゥルダダダラバーズを合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.02.12) # "HOLY LONELY LIGHT を歌ってみたまぐとかにぱん。" (2010.02.14) # "Don't say "Indy" を合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.02.14) # "HOLY LONELY LIGHT を歌ってみたまぐとかにぱん。" (2010.02.14) # "Don't say "Indy" を合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.02.14) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース２【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.02.22) # "＜カニコイ。" (2010.02.24) # "＜麦わらサーキュレーション　" (2010.03.06) # "＜ハンマー・オブ・ナイツ" (2010.03.11) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】Every-One Peace！（かにぱん。）【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.03.12) # "組曲『ONE PIECE』　～The Final-Edition～　【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.03.31) # "組曲『ONE PIECE』　～The Final-Edition～　【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.03.31) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】Piecing Smiles（オリジナル）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.04.01) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース３【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.04.17) # "爆笑する砂鰐" (2010.04.18) # "冥王 -Sound Horizon- を歌ってみたいさぱん。" (2010.04.27) # "冥王 -Sound Horizon- を歌ってみたいさぱん。" (2010.04.27) # "＜蟹色アリす。" (2010.05.01) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース４【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.05.17) # "【いさじ】我ら！ザコ敵ギャッキョーン【手描きPV】" (2010.05.18) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.４" (2010.05.21) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.３" (2010.05.21) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.２" (2010.05.21) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.１" (2010.05.21) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.６" (2010.05.22) # "＜ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.５" (2010.05.22) # "＜エターナルフォースブリザード！相手は死ぬ！！" (2010.05.27) # "バ（ｒｙ　歌ってみた" (2010.06.04) # "吹き替え（前）" (2010.06.04) # "バ（ｒｙ　歌ってみた" (2010.06.04) # "【ち】南風歌ってみた【んすこう】" (2010.06.08) # "【ち】南風歌ってみた【んすこう】" (2010.06.08) # "＜C6H4Cl2" (2010.06.14) # "澪音の世界 -Sound Horizon- 歌ってみたかにぱん。（改）" (2010.06.17) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース５【ニコニコ海賊団】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】Piecing Smiles（かにぱん。＠ルフィ）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "吹き替え（後）" (2010.07.07) # "【ちん】call my name歌ってみた【すこう】" (2010.07.10) # "【ちん】call my name歌ってみた【すこう】" (2010.07.10) # "＜a tail of the wind " (2010.07.12) # "＜貴方に蟹を　私にパンを。" (2010.07.19) # "【手書きＰＶ】soundless voice 歌ってみた【Ｄ兄弟】" (2010.07.21) # "【手書きＰＶ】soundless voice 歌ってみた【Ｄ兄弟】" (2010.07.21) # "奥華子ＣＭナレーションしてみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.07.26) # "＜いろは唄ってみぱん。" (2010.08.01) # "女性二人なのに。え？あぁ、そう。（蟹のオードブル）" (2010.08.08) # "女性二人なのに。え？あぁ、そう。（蟹のオードブル）" (2010.08.08) # "東方V）・∀・（Vocal “Endless, Sleepless Night” 恋色マスタースパーク" (2010.08.20) # "『ロックマン改』アレンジしてみた！！" (2010.08.23) # "＜リリリリ★バーニングナイト　" (2010.08.27) # "が「タイ ツォンがローリンガールを歌うとこうなる」を（ｒｙ" (2010.08.30) # "ゴムゴムのゆっくりの酒" (2010.09.14) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ビンクスの酒歌ってみた。（アルバム）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ビンクスの酒歌ってみた。【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ビンクスの酒歌ってみた。（アルバム）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ビンクスの酒歌ってみた。【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "初音ミクの消失 -Band Edition-" (2010.09.17) # "初音ミクの消失 -Band Edition-" (2010.09.17) # "＜真っ蟹誓い" (2010.09.19) # "＜何となく言ってみたいおもたんとか。" (2010.09.20) # "＜IN MY DREAM　" (2010.09.27) # "【ちんす】夏空グラフィティ歌ってみた。【こう】" (2010.10.04) # "【ちんす】夏空グラフィティ歌ってみた。【こう】" (2010.10.04) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄　その１１" (2010.10.15) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄　その１３" (2010.10.16) # "＜過去曲（remix）地獄　その１２" (2010.10.16) # "＜Nostalgia " (2010.11.05) # "m.o.v.eいろいろ歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.11.06) # "m.o.v.eいろいろ歌ってみたかにぱん。と朧月" (2010.11.06) # "＜浮舟　" (2010.12.01) # "＜Матрёшка" (2010.12.08) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ニコパイのニコパイによるみんなのための感謝祭" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "【ちんすこ】T・R・Y歌ってみた（オマケつき）【う】" (2010.12.25) # "＜Jungle Fever" (2010.12.25) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】ニコパイのニコパイによるみんなのための感謝祭" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "【ちんすこ】T・R・Y歌ってみた（オマケつき）【う】" (2010.12.25) # "＜ココロオワル（2010Xmas）" (2010.12.25) # "＜Ta-lila～僕を見つけて～　歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2011.01.17) # "＜命の別名　" (2011.01.17) # "＜Tears Infection " (2011.01.19) # "＜諦メキラリ" (2011.01.21) # "＜ぱんとして裂く蟹の如く。" (2011.02.16) # "＜金色夜叉　" (2011.02.18) # "夢に形はないけれど ver.ニコニコ海賊団" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2011.03.15) # "＜夢に形はないけれど-Answer-" (2011.03.31) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】A THOUSAND DREAMERS【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2011.04.01) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】A THOUSAND DREAMERS【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2011.04.01) # "＜リリリリ★バーニングナイト　歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2011.04.14) # "＜CONNECT" (2011.04.14) # "＜組曲『ニコニコ動画』改　" (2011.04.24) # "＜おっさんホイホイ仕掛けてみた。" (2011.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK を歌ってみたとは限らない。" (2011.06.01) # "【SUPER URO BEAT】JEALOUSY歌ってみぱん。【えきほん。】" (2011.06.15) # "【ニコニコ海賊団】RAINBOW COLOR ～共生賛歌～" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2011.07.02) # "＜桜前線異常ナシ　を" (2011.07.10) # "＜ダンスナンバーを共に　" (2011.07.12) # "＜無限のトリニティ　【かにの☆プリンスさまっ♪】" (2011.07.20) # "【ちんすこう】Magia歌ってみた【　】" (2011.07.27) # "【ちんすこう】Magia歌ってみた【　】" (2011.07.27) # "＜草の想い　" (2011.07.29) # "＜蟹島パンナに檄！帝国華撃団を踊らせてみた。" (2011.08.04) # "のメイドにLOVEドッきゅんさせた。" (2011.08.05) # "＜低レベルの歌　" (2011.09.13) # "＜to U " (2011.09.21) # "【朧月】勇気一つを共にしてみた" (2011.10.20) # "＜Bad Apple!! " (2011.10.21) # "＜アウトオブザミラー" (2011.10.21) # "【１５７】「アウトオブザミラー」歌ってみた。【三時のオメマユ】" (2011.10.22) # "【朧月】どうにもとまらなかった" (2011.10.22) # "【朧月】アウトオブザミラー　歌ってみてしまった" (2011.10.24) # "【どや】サウダージ（ＧＡＬ文字ver）歌ってみた" (2011.10.24) # "【歌ってみた】 人柱アリス ver.前菜Dashこたね梨姫" (2011.10.31) # "＜m.u. を中の人が" (2011.10.31) # "＜終末のミュートロギア　" (2011.11.01) # "＜金色夜叉 歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2011.11.01) # "【歌ってみた】恋をはじめちゃった ver.天むす" (2011.11.04) # "＜サウンドロゴることにした。" (2011.11.08) # "【んすこう】relations【ち】" (2011.11.25) # "【んすこう】relations【ち】" (2011.11.25) # "＜蟹をはじめよう。" (2011.11.26) # "Ievan Polkka -Loituma- を合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月(Ver.2011）" (2011.11.30) # "Ievan Polkka -Loituma- を合唱してみたかにぱん。と朧月(Ver.2011）" (2011.11.30) # "＜リトル★スター" (2012.01.06) # "【一人模様替え】ハロハロナリヤンス音頭歌ってみた。【機能】" (2012.01.08) # "＜A.S.A.P　を" (2012.01.17) # "＜市場に行こう　を" (2012.01.17) # "＼億千万／　2億4千万の瞳　歌ってみぱん。　＼億千万／" (2012.01.18) # "＼ハァ／　DESIRE　歌ってみぱん。　＼ドッコイ／" (2012.01.18) # "＜恋人を射ち堕としてみぱん。" (2012.01.20) # "＜明日もし君が壊れても　を" (2012.01.21) # "＜ワールズエンド・ダンスホール　を" (2012.01.22) # "スーパーマリオＲＰＧ　独り言を添えて　その18" (2012.01.27) # "＜粉雪を歌ってみたが猛吹雪になった。" (2012.01.29) # "＜　ゲッダン　＞(∧)・A・(∧)" (2012.02.02) # "＜ハナマル☆センセイション歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2012.03.10) # "＜道に迷ってみぱん。" (2012.03.29) # "＜セーラー服と機関銃（夢の途中）　を" (2012.03.29) # "＜だ・れ・か！Romantic止・め・て！" (2012.04.05) # "＜THUNDERBIRD　を" (2012.04.06) # "＜超組曲『ニコニコ動画』　を" (2012.04.15) # "＜コーラスが面倒臭い人のための超組曲" (2012.04.16) # "＜ROCKET DIVE を" (2012.04.17) # "＜絶滅危惧種　を" (2012.04.24) # "＜絶滅危惧種　を" (2012.04.24) # "＜もってけ！アラビアータ　を" (2012.05.21) # "＜神社　を" (2012.05.22) # "＜Share the World　を" (2012.05.23) # "＜Scarborough Fair　を合唱してみぱん。(remix)" (2012.06.01) # "＜Greensleeves　を合唱してみぱん。(remix)" (2012.06.01) # "＜Red-reduction division-　を" (2012.06.01) # "＜いつか帰るところ　を" (2012.06.06) # "＜千本桜　を歌ってみぱん。動画千本うｐ記念" (2012.06.07) # "＜４分３３秒（4：33）　を" (2012.06.12) # "＜ニコニコ動画中毒の方へ贈る一曲　を" (2012.07.21) # "仮面舞踏会歌ってみた　ｂｙ焼燃隊" (2012.07.28) # "＜宵月桜　を" (2012.08.12) # "＜天の笹舟　を" (2012.08.13) # "＜嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生（ハモりパートのみ）" (2012.08.14) # "＜嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生（GUMIパートのみ）" (2012.08.14) # "＜嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生（レンパートのみ）" (2012.08.14) # "＜嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生　を" (2012.08.14) # "＜フレンズ（レベッカ）　を" (2012.08.24) # "＜緋色の風車 -Sound Horizon- を歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2012.08.27) # "＜ドレミファロンド　をフーガにして" (2012.09.06) # "＜友達でいいから　を" (2012.09.12) # "＜怪異物ノ怪音楽箱　を" (2012.09.13) # "＜3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899" (2012.10.05) # "＜Border　を" (2012.10.05) # "＜ボクノサケビ　を叫んでみぱん。" (2012.10.20) # "＜Lost Destination　を" (2012.10.23) # "＜おちゃめ機能　" (2012.11.02) # "＜それが大事を４行ずらして" (2012.11.11) # "＜いたんでもアンパンマン　" (2012.11.12) # "＜創聖のアクエリオン　を" (2012.11.26) # "＜蟹音ぱん。の消失-DEAD END- 歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2012.11.26) # "真赤な誓いに合わせて英雄を歌えばアツくなるはずだった。" (2012.11.28) # "＜ドレミファロンド　を歌ってみぱん。(2012Xmas-1)" (2012.12.20) # "レッツゴー！陰陽師を歌ってみたとは限らない（Ver.2012Xmas）" (2012.12.21) # "レッツゴー！陰陽師を歌ってみたとは限らない（Ver.2012Xmas）" (2012.12.21) # "＜忍豚レゲエ　を歌ってみぱん。（改 2012Xmas-2）" (2012.12.23) # "タイのPOPS　ぶっさば(บุษบา)　を歌ってみたかにぱん。（2012Xmas-3）" (2012.12.24) # "＜エネコン　歌ってみぱん。（リモコン替え歌 2012Xmas-4）" (2012.12.25) }} Discography Gallery Trivia External links *Twitter *Blog *Mylists